The invention concerns a permutation lock for cases such as suitcases and briefcases for example.
Such locks include an axle arranged in a lock housing for the support of a plurality of setting disks disposed longitudinally adjacent to each other and capable of rotation independently of each other from one locking position to another. A part of the disk circumference projects in an operationally accessible manner through slots of a front plate opposing the rear of the housing. Locking sleeves are associated with the disks in a spring loaded coupling engagement. Each sleeve includes a cylindrical collar which comprises an interruption, for example in the form of a flat, against which (in the case of a correctly set secret code) the sensing surface of a pivoting locking bolt abuts. An end of the bolt opposite its pivot axis is arranged in the vicinity of an opening in the housing for engaging a hasp on another section of the case.
A permutation lock of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,493. The pivoting bolt in that patent extends directly above the rear of the housing and essentially parallel to it. Since it is desirable that the depth of the case of such combination locks be as small as possible (i.e., from the front plate to the rear of the housing), in order to be able to install the lock without an overhang of the lock housing in the internal space of the suitcase, in most cases only a small pivoting angle is available, so that relatively complex locking heads must be used, for example in the form of a T-shaped overlap of the counter closing part inserted in a side wall. In order to improve the situation of the pivoting angle, the known combination lock has an excess depth which in itself is not necessary, thereby rendering this mass produced article more expensive.
It is an object of the invention to develop a combination lock of this generic type in a manner such that a functionally secure closing mode is obtained inspite of a small, compact configuration of the lock housing.